


A Bigger Brother

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm running out for milk, you said. I'll be back in ten minutes, you said. <i>Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, Aisha</i>, you said. YOU MADE CNN!"</p><p>(A Lung!Brian AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bigger Brother

Brian, clad only in stolen sweatpants, staggers back into his mother's apartment at two in the morning. His Mom still isn't back from her 'date'. A good thing she foisted Aisha on him tonight as her babysitter. Not that he wouldn't have volunteered anyway.

Speaking of his sister, she's still up. "I'm running out for milk, you said. I'll be back in ten minutes, you said. _Don't get into trouble while I'm gone, Aisha,_ you said. YOU MADE CNN!"

Brian slumps down beside her on the couch. Its frame groans under his bulk. He's still a few inches and maybe seventy or so pounds heavier than he ought to be. Seeing his sister is safe helps. The couch creaks and groans as his shrinking accelerates. The last of the scales hidden under his skin dissolve.

"I'll bring you back some M&Ms, you said. Where's my M&Ms, bro?"

"The sugar is bad for you."

"Oh yeah? So's Kaiser stabbing you in the face!"

Brian groans, remembering. Of all the nights to stumble across a gang skirmish...

Well, it had started as a skirmish.

"Lord Street Laotians. Red Suns. Azn Bad Boys. The Empire. The Protectorate." Aisha counts off the names on her chintzy manicured nails. "Bro, is there anyone's ass you didn't kick tonight?"

"Watch your language."

Aisha rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah. Me having a potty mouth is such a big damn deal when you killed a bunch of capes."

"I didn't kill anyone!" 

Well, there were a couple of Oni Lee clones, but they hardly counted.

"They didn't say I killed anyone on the news, did they?" he asks, sitting up.

"Nah. Just checking." The tension goes out of him. "But they arrested a bunch of guys you fucked up."

He growls, "Aisha..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stop."

Brian closes his eyes.

It's a small blessing. He's worked to avoid associating a body count with Grue's reputation. The gigs for killer capes were higher reward but higher risk. Keeping your hands clean as professional muscle was smarter, and better for Aisha's safety in the long run. Not, Brian knows, that he needs to worry about his reputation anymore. It's pretty much set in stone no matter what he tries from here on out. Taking on all-comers and winning singlehandedly tends to do that.

At least he doesn't have to look for gigs anymore.

"Aisha... uh..."

"What, bro?"

"I may," he says, "have just taken over the Docks. Accidentally."

"Accidentally."

Brian runs a hand through his hair. It's loose again. Turning into a giant flaming dragon and then back again doesn't leave him bald, thankfully, but it's hell on dreadlocks. "If the Protectorate arrested most of the people I, uh, beat, then the Docks are pretty much up for grabs, and since I was the guy who did the elbow work... yeah. Anyone who wants it will come after me so I don't come after them. So, yeah, I kinda own the Docks." 

Aisha springs into the air and gives a hoot. "WE'RE RICH!"

Brian sits forward, elbows on knees. "We're not anything. I'm not anything."

"You just said you own the motherfffffreaking Docks."

"Better." Brian lets his scowl fade. "And no. I don't 'own' the Docks that way. I don't have lieutenants or muscle or anything like that. You need an organization for that sort of thing." 

"You bumped off the bosses of half the gangs in the Docks. Just knock on their doors and tell them 'frog'."

"In case you haven't looked in a mirror lately, we aren't Asian."

"You're a dragon, bro. Their opinions don't matter."

Brian opens his mouth to argue...

...and then closes it.

"Aw yeah," Aisha says, nodding. "We're rich."

"Well shit."

"Language, bro."


End file.
